Flash of Color
by splishsplashsplooshy
Summary: In a world where you see black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time, Heather meets Veronica. They touch, and Heather realizes the world is a lot more colorful than she initially thought.
1. The First Touch

The three Heathers occupied the bathroom as the bell rang, signalling that class had begun. The Heathers, however, ignored it. Two, Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara, clad in red and yellow, respectively, though the former couldn't see it, stood in front of the mirror. She was fixing her makeup, making sure it was the best it could possibly be. The Demon Queen had to be killer, after all. The latter was brushing her hair, making sure it was neat. Her hair had to be perfect. Her clothes had to be perfect. Everything she said had to be perfect.

A retching noise sounded from behind the two girls. Chandler rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Grow up, Heather, bulimia is _so_ last year." She didn't seem to care about the third Heather, Heather Duke, who was currently hunched over a toilet in a stall.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather." The yellow Heather's voice provided much more sympathy. She turned to look at the Heather in green, concern in her gaze.

"Yeah Heather, maybe I should," Duke said, though from her tone of voice it was clear she had no intention of doing so.

"Ah, Heather and Heather." A voice caused Chandler and McNamara to turn to the door, only to see Ms. Fleming standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and a smug look on her face. Before anyone else could say anything, another retching sound came up. "...And Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting? You're late for class."

Heather Chandler frowned. Of course Ms. Fleming had to come in. She never liked the teacher. All that hippie bullshit. "Heather wasn't feeling well. We're helping her," she said smoothly, turning to face the teacher, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Not without a hall pass you're not. Week's detention." The teacher still had that smug grin, and it made Chandler rather angry. Before she could say anything back, another voice, this one unfamiliar, spoke up.

"Um, actually, Ms. Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee." Heather turned to look at who spoke, and found a rather short girl wearing ugly clothing. She couldn't even see what color it was, and it still looked ugly. Her hair was a mess, and...was she wearing a _scarf_? It was only September, and she was indoors! Who wears a scarf indoors? She watched as Ms. Fleming frowned and took the note from the girl.

"I see you're all listed," Ms. Fleming said, followed by a sigh. "Hurry up and get where you're going." She gave the note back to the girl and walked out. Heather walked over to the girl and looked over her shoulder at the note, before grabbing it.

Their fingers brushed lightly, but the reaction was immediate.

Light seemed to flood into her eyes. She closed them briefly before opening them again, and everything looked so different. She vaguely heard a gasp, but wasn't sure if she or the other had said it. She looks down at her, and sees she's wearing black and dark blue. She turns to look at herself, and the jarring red causes her to close her eyes again, before opening them and looking at herself in the mirror.

She turns to McNamara, and is shocked by how _yellow_ she is. She's grinning, realizing what's going on, and her happiness is lighting up the room. It seems so different, so much more real, now that she can actually see color.

Heather hears a cough and turns to look at Duke. She's wearing green, but it isn't as harsh on her eyes as McNamara's. She then turns back to the girl who is looking around with shocked eyes, though there's a wide smile. Heather realizes she's not entirely sure how to feel about all this.

She had gone with many guys, letting them take advantage of her, touching her, touching him, hoping, _hoping_ that she'd meet her soulmate. That she'd she flashes of color before her eyes, and everything wouldn't be the same black and white. But it never happened. She'd leave, disappointed, and try again at another party.

But now. Now, her soulmate stood in front of her, wearing black and dark blue. She seems just as shocked as her. _She_. Her soulmate was a _girl_ Her parents would kill her if they found out. Still, she can't ignore the fact that this person, this...girl, that she didn't even know the name of, was her soulmate. She watched her for a moment before tilting her hips to the side, a hand on them. "Who are you?"

The girl jumps, as if she hadn't been expecting her to speak. Her eyes seem to jerk away from one of the Heathers and back to Chandler. "Uh...Veronica, Sawyer." She seemed about to say more, but stopped herself. Heather looked her up and down, as if scrutinizing her.

"Well, Veronica, if you're going to be my soulmate, you sure as hell can't while looking like _that_." She narrowed her eyes before looking up at her face. "You know, this could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we're on our way." While speaking, she had walked closer to Veronica, and grabbed onto her chin, lifting it up slightly. She could lightly feel her swallow, and smirked. "Get this girl some blush, and Heather I need your brush. Let's make her beautiful." The other two Heathers seemed to repeat her words, coming up on either side of her, holding onto some blush and brushes.

Veronica looks between the three nervously, surprised by how much everything seems to have changed so rapidly. Within a matter of a few minutes, she'd gone from a nobody to having her soulmate be _Heather Chandler_ , almighty bitch and demon queen of highschool. Before she can say anything, Heather speaks again.

"Okay?"

"Okay!" What else could she say? She didn't have a choice.

* * *

It was after school, and Veronica was at Heather Chandler's house. She was sitting on a chair in front of Heather's vanity, while the girl in red was gathering makeup. Veronica looked around, taking in the red of Heather's room before she spoke up.

"How did you know the color of your room and clothes if you could only see black and white?" She turned to face Heather, who took her time before responding.

"Heather and Heather. They've met their soulmates, so they helped," she said shortly. Veronica wanted to ask who their soulmates were, but before any words could come out, Heather was in front of her, makeup in hands. "Now stop talking. It's harder to apply makeup if you're speaking." Veronica's mouth closed with a snap. "Good." Heather grinned. She then kneeled down in front of Veronica, immediately causing the girl to blush, especially as she leaned in to look at her face. From the close proximity, Heather could clearly tell she was blushing, and raised an eyebrow. "What, not used to having a girl so close to your face?" She smirked again.

"I, um," Veronica stuttered. Heather chuckled.

"Relax. Now, shut up and stop moving." With that, she began to apply eyeshadow. Veronica found she wasn't sure what to look at. Does she look at Heather's face, with her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration, tongue sticking ever so slightly out of her red lips? Or anywhere but? Should she close her eyes? Or would that just be weird? She finally settled on looking at her face, examining it without really realizing what she was doing.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, and some waves of hair fell over her gray eyes. Her tongue was sticking out slightly, and her gaze fell upon her lips. She continued staring at them until she heard a sigh of frustration, and Heather pulled away. That caused her to jump slightly, and she looked up at her.

"Honestly, Veronica, do you need to stare at my lips like you want to memorize them?" Heather asked, eyebrow raised once more.

"O-oh, uh, sorry!" Veronica let out in a rush, her face once more covered in a blush. She looked away for a moment. A minute passed, and when nothing happened, she turned to face Heather again. She was shocked to find that the girl seemed to be staring at her, and was blushing. Veronica let out a cough and that seemed to snap the stupor Heather was in.

"A-anyway." Heather turned back to Veronica and pulled out a tube of lipstick. "Now for the final touch." She took the cap off, and turned to Veronica, leaning a bit closer. She applied it deftly, her fingers knowing exactly how to put it on perfectly. When she was done, she closed it and looked at her. The two stayed like that for some time, looking at each other. Veronica's breath caught in her throat. Her gaze flicked to Heather's lips briefly before quickly moving back to her eyes, blush deepening.

It had only been a few seconds, but the time seemed to drag on forever. She wanted to kiss her, wanted to hold her close. And she might have done so, had the door not opened right then.

"I've got the outfit-oh." McNamara came in, holding a blue outfit, before pausing in the doorway, realizing the situation the two were in. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" she let out a squeak.

"N-no! I was just - just finishing her makeup." Heather quickly rose, brushing invisible dirt off her outfit. She walked quickly over to McNamara, who giggled at her reaction.

"You can kiss her if you want to, you know. She is your soulmate!" she whispered in Heather's ear as she grabbed the outfit. At that moment, Duke came in. Heather huffed before turning over to Veronica, who was still looking slightly dazed. When she noticed Heather was looking at her, however, she quickly straightened up. Heather walked over.

"Okay, now strip."

"Wait - what?"

"I said strip. Come on, you need to put this on. And besides, we've all seen a bra and panties before. Now strip." Heather leaned to one side, a hand on her hip.

"Um. Okay." Veronica began to take her clothes off. They fell, and pooled around her feet. She stood there awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but the Heathers.

"Now put this on." Heather shoved the blue outfit McNamara had gotten her. She would have gone shopping with the other two Heathers, but wanted to stay and help Veronica with her makeup. Besides, she wasn't sure she could handle being in a place with so many colors. Her head was still reeling over the fact that she had met her soulmate, and was still getting used to seeing color.

Veronica took the outfit and quickly put it on. When she was done, she turned to look at Heather. "How do I look?" Heather looked at the outfit, and her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she struggled to come up with words to say. Veronica looked so beautiful, so much better than she used to. Her hair was brushed, her makeup was flawless, and blue was idefinitely/i her color.

McNamara giggled at Heather's speechlessness. "You look great, Veronica!" She grinned, practically bouncing. Duke, who stood beside her, rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Definitely better. Right, Heather?" She looked pointedly at Heather, and even nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh, yeah. A lot better. You look beautiful." Veronica grinned at her, which caused her heart to feel like it had stopped. She quickly coughed to cover up any sign of such, but she could hear McNamara giggle.

"Alright. From now on, you are to wear this outfit. You are to wear makeup every day. I will come over for the first few days to do it for you, but you'll need to learn how to do it yourself if you're going to become a Heather." Heather opened her mouth to speak more, but Veronica cut her off.

"Wait so...I'm going to be a Heather?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well, duh. If you're going to be my soulmate, you have to look the part. No soulmate of mine is gonna look like a greasy little nobody." She smirked. "You're a Heather now. So you've gotta act and look like it. Got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good. Now, for the rundown..."


	2. The Double Date

It had been a few weeks since Heather had met Veronica, and the two had touched. A few weeks since color flashed before their eyes. By this point, they had gotten used to seeing color, although Heather often saw Veronica looking around in wonder whenever they went somewhere new. It always caused her to roll her eyes, though she never said anything.

In that time, the two girls had stumbled into some sort of relationship, filled with awkward flirting and cautious touches. McNamara and Duke had both become tired of their awkwardness, and tried pushing them together, in more ways than one. Veronica had also learned that the two Heathers were each other's soulmate, although she was sworn to secrecy. Heather and Veronica weren't completely open about their relationship, although they didn't try to hide it either. While the world was slowly becoming okay with gays, there were still many people that despised them. Including Heather's parents.

Now, the two found themselves in Heather's room, preparing for a double date. In an attempt to get Heather and Veronica closer together, McNamara insisted all four of them go on a date. Veronica was watching Heather as she put on her makeup. She already had hers on, used to getting it done herself by this point.

When Heathers finished, she put her makeup away, grabbed her purse, and took Veronica's hand, heading down the stairs. "Come on, we're gonna be late! Heather and Heather are probably already there." She was rushing to get out, practically dragging Veronica.

"I'm sure they won't mind too much if we're late by just a few minutes." Veronica tried to reason with her, but Heather just wasn't having it.

"Maybe not, but who knows what they'll be thinking if we end up late." She glanced pointedly behind her at Veronica.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now come _on_!" Heather rushed outside and let go of Veronica's hand, immediately going to her Porsche and getting in. Veronica went to the passenger side and got in as well. Heather quickly started the car and tore down the road.

"Heather, I know you're in a hurry, but do you really need to speed? I swear, one of these days we're going to get in a crash," Veronica murmured, holding onto the seat. Heather grumbled and didn't answer, but slowed down slightly.

After some time, they finally got there. As soon as Heather parked, Veronica got out of the car, holding onto the side as she recovered from the fast speed. Heather simply rolled her eyes, grabbed her hand, and headed inside, looking for the blonde hair of McNamara and black hair of Duke. As soon as she saw them, she quickly rushed over, practically dragging Veronica. McNamara looked up as they approached, a cheerful smile on her face as she waved at them.

"Took you two long enough to get here," Duke grumbled. "Busy doing stuff?" She grinned.

"Shut up, Heather." Heather snapped, picking up the menu. Duke's grin dropped and she grunted before looking at the menu as well. While the Heathers looked at the menu, Veronica looked around. The place looked so fancy. Pillars were scattered throughout, a marbled were lots of pretty designs. She could never imagine coming here on her own, it was much too fancy. She looked at the menu. Everything was so expensive. She sighed as she flicked through it, trying to decide what to eat.

* * *

After the four ordered, they all sat awkwardly as they tried to come up with something to talk about. The silence stretched on for a few moments before Veronica spoke up.

"So how long have you two been together? When did you first meet?" She looked at McNamara and Duke. She's known they're a couple, has known for a while, but she was never told the specific details. McNamara glanced at Duke briefly, and she nodded.

"I met her many years ago. I met Heather first, and we were both two girls, trying to find our soulmates. We were pretty young then..," she hummed, tapping her finger against her chin.

"We were in fourth grade," Heather Chandler said, rolling her eyes. "It's not that hard to remember."

"Oh! Right! Fourth grade. So, we were in fourth grade. Still pretty popular then! We hung out with the other popular kids a lot. Not that there were many. We were in elementary school! Could hardly even grasp the concept of popularity. It wasn't until we got to middle school that popularity began to actually matter.

"We met Heather in seventh grade. We all had a class together, and as soon as we found out her name was Heather, we let her into our course, it didn't take long for the two of us to touch! As soon as we did though, we had to hide it. The only person who knew was Heather. We couldn't tell anyone else, for fear of how they might react." McNamara paused, thinking back to the time. Duke picked up where she left off.

"It was awkward at first. Much like it is between you two now, and god is it annoying. But I guess I can't complain much. It wasn't until high school that we started officially dating. And, well, the rest is history," Duke finished.

Just then, their food arrived. Silence fell over the table as they were given their food and began to eat. The Heathers had gotten the most expensive things, while Veronica settled on spaghetti. You could never go wrong with spaghetti, right? The Heathers were judging her decision, she knew. They had scoffed at her when she ordered it, but she ignored them. She loved her spaghetti.

As they ate, the Heathers gossiped about this and that. Who was doing what, who was wearing what, other things Veronica didn't really care about. She simply ate her spaghetti while lost in thought. She mostly thought about her slowly growing relationship with Heather. It was clear she had never been in a proper relationship. Neither had Veronica. Both girls were stumbling blindly into this, unsure how to go about things. They hadn't even kissed yet. The most romantic thing they'd done was hold hands, and even that took a while for it to happen. And they couldn't do it in public. She sighed.

"Why do you look so sad, Ronnie? That frown looks terrible on you. Smile. It looks better." Heather turned to Veronica, frowing slightly. Veronica jumped slightly.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I was just lost in thought. It's nothing." She smiled up at her. Heather grunted, but Veronica swore she could see a light pink dusting her cheeks. It seemed she wasn't the only one who noticed either, as McNamara let out a quiet squeal.

"Anyway. The bill has been paid, so we need to go. C'mon." Heather got out of the seat, and Veronica quickly followed her. The four headed out the doors, and split soon after, McNamara and Duke going to Duke's Jeep, and Heather and Veronica going towards Heather's Porsche. They got into the car and headed toward Heather's house. The two had agreed to have a sleepover beforehand, since it was Friday, and both found themselves excited (and nervous) about it.

Heather still drove quickly, still speeding, but not as much since the two weren't in as much of a hurry. Normally, she'd have sped as much as she pleased, but ever since she met Veronica, the girl told her to go slower. So she begrudgingly did so, even if by just a little.

They soon got to Heather's house within a few minutes. Heather parked and opened the door. Veronica quickly followed suit. As soon as they got inside, Heather grabbed Veronica's hand and ran upstairs to her room. Her parents weren't home, and she was grateful for that. She really didn't need them to find out she had a female soulmate. She closed the door to her room and turned to Veronica, who had stood awkwardly when she got in.

"So...now what?" Heather paused, trying to think of something they could do. This was the first sleepover they had with just the two of them.

"We could..," Heather's voice drifted off. Veronica chuckled.

She looked around the room, at the intense red the place was in. She tried her hardest to find something to do, but all to no avail. "Uh."

"Oh! I know. I'm not hungry, and I doubt you are either, but we could bake cookies or something. It's what I usually do when I'm bored." Heather shrugged.

"Okay, sure. I'm not much of a baker, but I can try to help." Heather chuckled and headed downstairs, Veronica following her. The brunette stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen as Heather gathered the items they would need. When they were gathered on the counters, she turned to Veronica and motioned for her to come forward with one finger.

"Since you don't know how to bake, I'm going to teach you. Got it? If you're gonna be with me, you gotta learn how to bake." Heather stood in front of Veronica, hands on her hips. Veronica simply nodded.

For the next 15 minutes, the two worked on baking cookies. Making the dough caused a mess, as Veronica soon found herself almost covered in flour. Heather wanted to be mad at her, but every time she glanced over at her, she found herself laughing. Veronica thought it was a beautiful sound, and wanted to make Heather laugh more. She also wanted to get flour on Heather's clothes (miraculously, the girl was spotless), but knew she would kill her. So she settled for poking her on the nose, to which Heather rolled her eyes.

Finally, the dough was made and they were able to put it in the oven. Heather was careful, wearing oven gloves and doing whatever she could to make sure she wasn't burnt because "I can't do anything to disrupt the beauty that is my hands, Ronnie."

Once the cookies were in the oven, the two once more found themselves unsure of what to do. They settled for sitting on the couch, and Heather turned the tv on. They watched what was on, not even sure what it was, while Veronica leaned slightly into Heather. Her head was rested on the girl's shoulder, and after a moment, she rested her head on Veronica's head.

The two stayed like that until the timer rang, alerting them to the fact that the cookies were done. Heather quickly got up, almost causing Veronica to fall. She grumbled, but followed Heather to the oven. She got the oven gloves on and took them out, eventually taking them off the pan and on a rack to dry. They looked good, chocolate chips melting and the smell was so sweet. As soon as they were cool enough to eat, they both tried one.

"Holy shit. This is the best cookie I've ever tasted," Veronica nearly moaned with her mouth full.

"Am I a good baker or what?" Heather chuckled around her own mouthful.

"You're the best baker, holy shit." Veronica finished her cookie and quickly reached for another. Heather put the cookies all on a plate, and walked back to the couch. She set them down on the coffee table, and the two soon found themselves in the same position as before. Veronica realized there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

As time passed, Veronica found her eyes drooping until she eventually gave in to the warmth that was Heather, and fell asleep. It took a moment for Heather to realize she had fallen asleep, but when she did, she smiled and closed her eyes as well. The plate of cookies was gone, and the tv was left on, providing some background sound as the two slept.


	3. Drama

"We need to talk about Ram's homecoming party."

The three Heathers and Veronica were at the lunch table, talking amongst themselves. A few days had passed since the sleepover, and Heather and Veronica were slowly becoming closer and closer. When not in public, the two freely held hands, and spent more time together. They still had to stay apart while in public, however. Especially at school.

"What about it?" Veronica asked, after swallowing down a mouthful of food.

"It'll be your first party with us, and we need to make sure you're prepared."

"Oh. Uh, ok." Veronica wasn't sure what to think of this. She'd never been to a party, aside from birthday parties. And those were just with Martha. Heather opened her mouth, and the near-lecture began.

* * *

The rules were simple. Don't fuck everything up. Don't throw up, don't make an embarassment of any of them, and most importantly, don't let slip anything about their relationship. The rules seemed simple enough, but life has a funny way of making everything go wrong.

Now, Veronica found herself in her own home, in front of Heather Chandler as she began to apply makeup. It was almost just like before, and she found her face heating up slightly. She tried to fight against it, but knew it was no use when she saw Heather roll her eyes. The girl didn't say anything, but Veronica could already hear her words. The thought only made her blush even more.

"Honestly, Veronica. Are you going to do this every time I get close to your face?" Heather asks as she applied lipstick to Veronica's lips. And while she looked calm and poised, Veronica could see the light blush on her cheeks. She didn't say anything, though. Who knows what the red clad girl would say.

* * *

After Veronica was dressed, and had her makeup done, they went into Heather's car. It was just the two of them, since Duke was using her own car to take her and McNamara there.

The car ride was silent, a sort of mix between a comfortable and uncomfortable silence. Veronica felt that she should say something, but she didn't know what to say. After some time, Heather spoke.

"We're making a stop at 7/11. We need corn nuts."

"Corn nuts? Who even eats those?"

"I do, dumbass. And it's not a party without corn nuts. Now get in there." By this point, they had pulled up to a 7/11 and Heather had stopped the car.

"Alright, alright. I'm going in." Veronica opened the car door and got out. She walked to the entrance to the 7/11 before stopping and turning back. "BQ or plain?"

"BQ!" Heather screamed, causing Veronica to startle. She hadn't been expecting her to be that loud. She turned back to the door and stepped in, hearing the little bell that signified someone had entered. She looked around, taking in what all was there, before stepping to the snacks aisle. She scoured the rows, looking for the corn nuts, before eventually finding them. She grabbed one and turned to the counter, only to find someone already there. She let out a squeak of surprise, almost dropping the corn nuts.

"Greetings and Salutations," the person said. He was tall, but not drastically so. His hair was short and black, and he was wearing a black trenchcoat. To be honest, she didn't particularly like the look of him. But there was still something that sort of drew her to him. She quickly got rid of that thought, however. She already had a soulmate!

"Uh. Hi." How eloquent.

"Want a slurpee with that?" It was then that she noticed he was carrying the frozen drink, and sipping from it occasionally.

She paused for a moment. It probably couldn't hurt to have one, surely. "Alright. Why not?"

The boy before her grinned. "I knew you'd see reason. Cherry or lime?"

"Cherry. By the way, I'm Veronica. Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"I'll end the suspense. I'm Jason Dean. JD for short," the boy, JD, said as he fills a cup with a cherry slurpee. Veronica hummed, but didn't say anything until he had finished. He turned and handed it to her with a wink. During the brief exchange, their fingers touched lightly.

Veronica, unfazed, took a sip. JD's eyes, however, had widened. She noticed, and raised an eyebrow, confusion on her face. "What?"

"Never thought I'd actually see color. There was one upside to traveling a lot. I got to meet more people. Slightly higher chance of meeting my soulmate. Not that I really touched many people, though." He locked eyes with Veronica, a grin on his face. "Never thought it'd be you."

She was confused for a moment, before it finally dawned on her. Wait...JD was her soulmate? That couldn't be right! JD seemed to notice the confusion on her face, because he stopped grinning. "Veronica?" The word seemed to snap her out of her stupor, because she began backing away, fingers shaking. The drink slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, spreading the red liquid everywhere.

"T-this can't be right...I already _have_ a soulmate!" After hearing a honk from Heather's car, Veronica grabbed the corn nuts and rushed outside, leaving a startled JD. He soon followed after her.

"Veronica, wait!" He rushed after her, his own drink having been set down. Veronica ignored him, instead opening the car door and crawling inside. Heather raised an eyebrow, mouth opened to ask, but Veronica didn't give her time. Instead, she rushed forward and kissed Heather, catching the girl by surprise. She didn't waste time, however, and quickly began to kiss back. The kiss was fierce, and fueled with a desire to...To what? She didn't know. She just knew that she had to show JD she already had a soulmate, and was perfectly happy with her.

After some time, they eventually broke apart, chests heaving. Neither said anything for a while. Veronica snuck a glance out the window and saw JD, his face contorted in what looked like anger. Veronica slid back into her seat, looking anywhere but JD and Heather. The latter was silent, staring at Veronica with what seemed to be almost a concerned expression, before sighing and driving out of the parking lot, away from the 7/11, and towards the party.


End file.
